Prince and Protector
by Nahterpie
Summary: [Tumblr's Lingfan Week 2015 - Day 2 - Prince and Protector] Before heading out on their trip to Amestris there's something very important that Ling has to do, and as usual it's up to Lan Fan to keep him out of trouble. [Ling x Lan Fan]


Lingfan Week - Day 2 - _Prince and Protector_

* * *

 **Fullmetal Alchemist  
Ship: **Ling Yao x Lan Fan  
 **Synopsis:** Before heading out on their trip to Amestris there's something very important that Ling has to do, and as usual it's up to Lan Fan to keep him out of trouble.

 _Written for Lingfan Week 2015 on Tumblr.  
_ _I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.  
_

((Also, to the guest who reviewed my previous Lingfan fic (you reviewed as a guest and I couldn't reply to you!) - you seriously made my whole day, thanks so much for your lovely comment.))

* * *

There were usually only two reasons why there would be no sound at all coming from Ling's room; he was planning something, or had already somehow managed to slip away from his Royal Guards. Lan Fan stood beside the ornately patterned door, and cast a worried glance down the Palace corridor. He was supposed to be packing for their long, hard trip across the desert to the foreign country Amestris, but suddenly the shuffling sounds had gone quiet and Lan Fan became increasingly concerned that he had escaped on her watch again. Her Grandfather had left her in charge of the young Prince only moments ago, in order to gather up their meager belongings and ensure they had adequate provisions for the trip, and in response to the departure of authority the room had become suspiciously quiet.

Lan Fan could only guess that he was up to something. If he disappeared before their trip while she was supposed to be keeping him safe she didn't know what Grandfather Fu would say. If he got into any kind of trouble or anyone found out about their plans she would never be able to forgive herself! Ling had always been more of a troublemaker when Fu wasn't around, though he never meant any harm by it; he had always been a free spirit and he was forever slipping out from her watch to visit the kitchens or pick apples in the Palace courtyard.

There were still no sounds coming from Ling's room. Lan Fan slowed her breathing to check he was still in there using her senses along the Dragons Pulse, but began to panic when she couldn't sense him behind the door. For just a moment she battled with her manners over her concern (hearing her Grandfather's voice sternly telling her that she wasn't a child anymore and that the Young Lord's room was strictly off limits) but finally she gripped the gold handle and pushed open the heavy door.

"My Lord?" Lan Fan could see the room was perfectly organised with not a packed bag in sight - or a Prince either. Had he been making sounds pretending to pack so her Grandfather would leave? Or had he been packing all along and ran away on his own? She could feel the panic beginning to increase as her eyes took in the empty room, hoping to find some clue as to where-

The window.

The window was wide open and Lan Fan ran to its frame. It was her duty to protect the Prince, so she would follow him and ensure his safety. She ignored the pounding in her chest. Another slow breath and she could feel his signature on the Dragons Pulse, further into the Palace, though it was hard to pinpoint his exact location in the Palace grounds, due to the Royal Alkahestrists in their workroom always dipping in and out of it and disrupting the flow. She visibly relaxed. There was only one place he would be going in that direction for.

Lan Fan arrived at the Palace Kitchens without detection, using her training to remain hidden, and glad that her Grandfather hadn't come that way - there was no hiding from him. Her steps were soundless as she entered, barely opening the door to slip through, and she moved swiftly to hide behind a cooking surface. Just as she had suspected. Resisting the urge to call out to him in relief, Lan Fan continued to watch Prince Ling happily devouring some cured meats, and placing fresh apples and packs of dried fish into a bag at his side. Only when she heard voices behind her back, did she realise that some of the cooks were coming to prepare supper. They were only just down the corridor, and in a few heartbeats would be opening the doors to see the Yao Prince eating their food and taking provisions... Just like when they were children.

With no pre-warning Lan Fan leaped out of her hiding place and made it to the young Lord's side. Ling only looked up at her with a smile, like it was the most natural thing to have her appear beside him.

"Lan Fan!" He said with a grin. "I was just getting some extra food for the journey and having a last snack. I was so hungry and I just couldn't think about packing anymore, I nearly passed out on the way he-"

"My Lord, please, we must go. The cooks are arriving imminently and they mustn't see you here." Lan Fan pushed down the smile she felt hovering on the corners of her lips, and instead remained professional. Wordlessly she moved to the window through which he had obviously entered (it was still open, and she wished she had taken the same route) and motioned for him to use it. Ling picked up the bag and carried it over his shoulder, getting to the window and jumping out in one smooth motion. Once outside he turned back to her.

"Aren't you coming?"

"It is my sworn duty to protect you My Lord, so I shall stay behind and distract them while you get away. Please do not concern yourself with me, I shall be sure to hide your involvement and keep you safe. Now go!" Lan Fan shut the window decisively and turned to the now opening door. Yes, she would always protect the Prince, no matter where he led her or what trouble he got into.


End file.
